


No more storms

by Some_RandomWriter



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dark Sparks, DarkSparks, F/F, Fluff, Wattson x Wraith, Wraith x Wattson, im sorry for my bad writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_RandomWriter/pseuds/Some_RandomWriter
Summary: Wraith comforts Wattson during a thunderstorm
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	No more storms

It was raining, and pretty badly too; it was thundering even, and Wattson was never a fan of loud noises. She curled up in her bed, covering her ears and her eyes were tightly shut. She had been in her room all day mostly and this worried her girlfriend, Wraith.

Wraith knocked on Wattson’s door which startled her, regardless, she got up and opened the door. “Ah, Renee, what’s wrong?” She asked as she picked at her nails, a bad habit she always had since she was little. “I haven’t seen you around much today...I got worried, are you alright?” She asked. Wattson wasn’t much of a liar, and she didn’t like to lie either. “I’m just not feeling too well right now..” she said softly, and just then, a loud crash of thunder sounded, making Wattson jump slightly, though she tried to fight the urge to do so in front of wraith.

It didn’t take long for Wraith to link two and two together. She sighed softly and took off her scarf, wrapping it around Wattson’s neck “why didn’t you come to me if you’re scared?” She asked, not trying to scold her, her tone was one of worry rather than annoyance or anything or the sort. She stepped in and closed the door behind her. Wattson blushed and tugged a little on the scarf “I just...didn’t want to be a bother” she mumbled. Wraith took her hand and got in bed with her “you never bother me, Natalie..” she whispered, holding her as Wattson rested her head against her girlfriend’s chest, her gentle heartbeat seemingly drowning out the rain and thunder. 

Wraith ran her fingers through Wattson’s soft, fluffy blonde hair as she stared out the window. The engineer’s trembling soon subsided and she ended up falling asleep. Wraith took this opportunity to wrap a blanket around the both of them, to make things more comfortable, looking down at Wattson’s face, she noticed her eyeliner was still on, with a soft chuckle, she pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead and sighed softly “I love you.” She breathed. Wattson smiled softly hearing this “I love when you say it..” she whispered, holding onto Wraith tighter “je t'aime aussi, mon amour.”


End file.
